


in need of you

by jamal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamal/pseuds/jamal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon always finds comfort in junhui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in need of you

whenever jihoon found himself sad, upset, or just not happy, he’d always seek junhui out. the taller boy had a way about him, so subtle yet so wild, that always made jihoon feel better. whether through gentle touches on his neck, or engulfing bear hugs, junhui always knew the perfect way to distract the shorter boy. so, when jihoon found himself exhausted after a full day’s work at the studio, he went straight to junhui’s room.

the dancer was reclined on his bed with his back against the headboard. by the time he noticed jihoon, the shorter was already by his bed.

“hey, ji-”

without any warning, jihoon threw himself on junhui and wrapped his arms around his torso, laying his head on junhui’s chest. the younger’s actions confused junhui for the shorter boy was rarely this clingy but when he was, he was in need of comfort.

“jihoon? is everything alright?” the older boy was concerned. jihoon was always working. he didnt like calling it “work” because for him, composing music and writing lyrics were not merely a job but his dream, his life. nevertheless, when the rest of boys were resting in the dorms or playing around in the practice room, jihoon was cooped up in his studio, perfecting what songs he deemed needed tweaking.

junhui heard a sigh from the younger boy. “honestly? no.” jihoon mumbled, voice already muffled by junhui’s shirt.

“exhausted?” junhui stroked the shorter boy’s hair, hoping it would sooth him like it usually does.

jihoon hummed his reply.

“do you want me to go make you some food? or we can order in? or if you’d like a cup of-”

“junhui.”

“yes?” junhui whispered, afraid he’d disturbed the already tired boy.

“can we just cuddle?” jihoon murmured, embarrassed to be asking a question that he wouldn’t normally be asking.

junhui smiled.

_he must be really tired, huh._

“of course.”


End file.
